


Girls' Night

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: What totally canonically transpired following girls' night in episode 3x04





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PROBABLY AWFUL I AM TOO EMBARRASSED TO READ IT AGAIN. I didn't mean for it to be smutty but then it got smutty MY BAD.

Kara is Lena’s only friend.

She doesn’t try to fool herself into believing that Kara’s friends are her friends or that Kara’s sister even trusts her yet, despite everything. In fact, she really wouldn’t be surprised at all if Alex Danvers wants to stick her in a cell to rot after what she’d done to Kara and Lena wouldn’t really blame her. She’d hurt her only friend and that was truly unforgivable.

But Kara possesses what so many people lack – the grace to forgive. God, not even to forgive. She just… she doesn’t blame Lena at all and somehow that’s worse. Somehow it’s more terrible knowing that she blames herself and Kara doesn’t blame her at all.

Lena works hard to earn it, to be the friend Kara Danvers deserves, even if she isn’t really sure how to go about being that friend. They plan meals together, they do work together, they carpool sometimes. And then there’s girls’ night.

It’s admittedly their first since Mon-El left, the first one Kara’s stuck to anyway, and Lena is far more nervous than she should be. Girls’ night is just them because Kara knows, of course she knows, that Lena isn’t quite comfortable with Alex or Maggie or any of the others. Not that she couldn’t be if Kara invited them – she’s really very good at pretending to be comfortable even when she isn’t – but Kara doesn’t ever put her in that position.

Alex and Maggie’s invites are extended when Kara asks Sam to join them. It’s Lena’s suggestion, a way to keep Sam from feeling like she’s intruded on her boss’s personal time.

And it isn’t like Lena doesn’t want her CFO there, or Kara’s sister, or Kara’s sister’s fiancée. It’s just that… she’d maybe been looking forward to time that was just theirs, time that wasn’t about work, time that wasn’t squeezed in between articles or rushed between meetings. She wants to curl up next to Kara in borrowed sweatpants and a borrowed hoodie and watch something ridiculous on Netflix she’d only pretend to pay attention to. She wants to lean into Kara’s side when exhaustion starts to win just to feel one of those arms loop around her shoulders and squeeze. She wants… Well. What she want doesn’t really matter now, as their plans have changed.

But Lena is adaptable. She’s always been adaptable.

It’s a nice evening all in all. They swap stories and talk about silly things, things that steer deliberately away from love lives and work. Lena looks again and again towards Kara, happy to see her almost light again, smiling and laughing.

(She disappears for a bit and returns smelling like smoke, but no one comments.)

Sam leaves shortly after, citing a need to relieve her babysitter and see Ruby before bed. They all right to say goodbye, Maggie making sure she’s okay to drive before shaking her hand again. It isn’t long before she and Alex follow, both hugging Kara and offering Lena a wave as they depart.

“Are you staying?” Kara asks and Lena looks from the door to her, head tilting slightly.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yes.” She smiles and steps forward, reaches up to wipe a smudge of soot from the bridge of Kara’s nose. She still doesn’t ask, still doesn’t comment, but Kara’s forehead crinkles nonetheless. She frowns and replaces Lena’s thumb with her own fingers, scrubbing at the offending spot. Her eyes are very blue and searching behind her glasses as she watches Lena. Silence stretches.

“You aren’t going to ask, are you?” Kara mumbles at last and Lena’s eyebrow twitches up slightly, her lips curving.

“Do I ever?”

“No.” Kara reaches out and takes Lena’s hand, twines their fingers in a gesture that’s becoming more and more habitual. “Maybe you should though. Maybe you should ask.” She steps closer and Lena holds steady, though her heart picks up in her chest. “Ask me, Lena,” she whispers.

Lena doesn’t.

Instead she presses up on her toes, shifts closer to Kara with her free hand on her shoulder for balance. She doesn’t kiss her, but holds herself close enough to make her intention clear. It isn’t a question, and it isn’t what Kara was asking of her, but she doesn’t want that question answered. Lena wants this, more than anything. The truth? The truth will hurt, the truth will make her feel things she isn’t ready to feel. She doesn’t want to hear it, but she wants this. Still, Lena lets her decide. Because Kara is still hurting, Kara is still raw. Kara still loves someone else, Lena’s fairly sure.

But Kara closes the gap.

It’s not slow or exploratory. There’s no testing brush of lips or awkward, uncertain hesitation. Kara kisses her fully, hungrily, like she’s been waiting for exactly this. She kisses her like Lena’s wanted to be kissed by her for months and it burns straight through her, one long, throbbing pulse that has her arching and moaning quietly into Kara’s mouth.

She smells of smoke and tastes of wine and Lena’s head spins as her arms circle Kara’s neck and hold on tight. Kara’s hands push into her hair and run down her back. They press against the small of it and urge Lena nearer until they’re pressed flush together, curve to curve, Lena’s heart racing as teeth nip impatiently at her lip. Again those hands move, stroking over her hips and down her thighs, cupping there until suddenly Lena is being lifted.

She startles at the casual display of strength, but she doesn’t have time to think before she’s being pressed into a wall and Kara’s moving closer, hips fitted between Lena’s thighs, pressing into the heat of her until Lena’s gasping and tugging impatiently at her shirt. Her legs are hooked around Kara’s waist and there’s really nowhere for her to go, nothing she can do in this position.

Kara doesn’t let her in any case. She drags Lena’s hands up, presses them into the wall just above her head. It’s thrilling, really, and Lena breaks away from Kara’s lips to drag air into her lungs.

“Is this okay?” Kara asks, eyes intent on Lena’s, searching. Her glasses are gone, Lena realizes, and she leans in again to capture her lips so she doesn’t have to think too hard about that.

“It’s perfect,” she manages, and evidently satisfied with her answer, Kara kisses her again. She shifts both of Lena’s hands closer together, bracelets them both with her left while her right strokes down the length of Lena’s body. She’s willing to bet she couldn’t break out of Kara’s hold despite it being her non-dominant hand holding both of her own hostage, but she’s also one hundred percent certain that Kara would let her go if she asked. And that more than anything allows Lena to trust her with that power as that other hand moves down and slips between their bodies.

Long fingers press to where Lena needs them most and it’s both amazing and frustrating with her clothing acting as a barrier between them.

“The one day you decide to wear pants,” Kara says against her lips and Lena can’t help but laugh once, breathless, her eyes closing as she leans her head back against the wall.

“I wasn’t exactly dressing to-” There’s a tearing sound and Lena jerks, looks down between them to see that Kara had torn the pants down the seam as she’d tugged at the zipper.

“Oops,” she says, a little sheepish. “Sorry.”

“These are four hundred dollar pants,” Lena says slowly, examining the tear almost curiously. It’s another startling display of Kara’s strength, proof of the thing she refuses to talk about.

“I’ll replace them? I’m really sorry, I wasn’t-”

“Kara. I’m not mad.” Lena looks up and she doesn’t know what Kara sees in her eyes, but it makes her stop and stare, expression shifting again into something like _want._ It makes Lena feel incredibly sexy, being wanted like this, to the point Kara hadn’t controlled herself in her attempt to get her naked. There was a sudden spike of heat at the sound of them tearing. It had shot straight down Lena’s center and pulses there now in time with her heartbeat. Lena catches her own lip between her teeth, runs it between them as she curls and uncurls her hands in Kara’s grip.

“I’m sure you can make it up to me,” she whispers.

And then Kara is surging forward again, mouth hot and urgent, her hand slipping down beneath the ruined material of Lena’s pants, down the lace she wore beneath, until she touched nothing but flesh. Already Lena could feel how wet she was, how easily Kara’s fingers slipped through her. It might’ve been embarrassing if she could think at all, if her brain hadn’t gone completely blank the instant those fingers had found her.

Despite her haste to get here, Kara’s exploration is extremely slow and thorough. She traces Lena almost reverently, presses circles into sensitive flesh that makes her jerk and whimper, small sounds of pleasure escaping that are lost in Kara’s mouth. It feels so… so good, so amazing. It’s everything Lena had wanted, everything she’d needed. She could die right now and be perfectly happy for having experienced Kara touching her like this.

Those fingers slip down, slip in, and she knows that no experience will ever match it.

“Fast,” Lena pleads and Kara obliges, her mouth on Lena’s throat, her hand quick between her thighs. Lena’s wrists strain against Kara’s hold, but she was right. She can’t pull free, she can’t even move Kara’s grip, and it’s all so much that it builds too quickly, far too quickly, and she’s falling apart in Kara’s hold before she can even catch her breath long enough to say something.

When it’s over, she goes limp. Simply melts against Kara like candle wax, panting and a bit dazed. She doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to move again, not even to open her eyes, but that’s perfectly alright with her. She’s content to stay just here, a very thoroughly loved ode to Kara’s prowess.

“Lena?” Kara whispers, both hand shifting until she’s cradling Lena against her and moving away from the wall.

“Mm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Mm.”

“Is that a yes?” Kara asks, but there’s a hint of humor in her voice. Lena feels herself being carried, but her head is heavy on Kara’s shoulder and she doesn’t really care where they’re going as long as she doesn’t have to get there herself.

“I’m fine. I’m sure I’ll recover. Give me six or seven years.”

Kara chuckles and Lena hears the groan of mattress springs a second before Kara is lowering her into her bed. She manages to peel her eyes open and finds herself staring up at a tousled Kara, her hair a waterfall of gold around both of their faces, her expression soft and serious as those blue eyes (so blue they’re otherworldly, Lena’s always thought) flicker across Lena’s face.

“You want to stay here tonight?” she asks softly and Lena manages to reach out with one limp hand, tugging at Kara with extreme effort until she lower herself and presses their bodies together again.

“Do you want me to?” she asks, her cheek rubbing lightly against Kara’s. There’s a moment’s hesitation and then she feels Kara nod. It makes her smile and she shifts her hand, strokes it down her hair.

“Then I’ll stay.”


End file.
